1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarizer, and a display device including the polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device is a self-emission-type display device that displays an image using an OLED for emitting light. Because a separate light source is not used, which is different from a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, the OLED display device may be relatively thin and light-weight. Further, because of its excellent characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and/or the like, the OLED display device has drawn attention as a next generation display device.
The OLED display device generally includes electrodes of the OLED and various metal wirings. The electrodes and metal wirings may reflect externally incident light (e.g., ambient light). Due to the reflection of externally incident light, the OLED display device may have difficulty representing a black color, and may exhibit a relatively low contrast ratio in a relatively bright environment.
To mitigate these issues, a polarizer for preventing external light reflection may be located on an OLED.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.